Koi wa Thrill, Shock, Suspense
: performed by Rina Aiuchi, from episode 205 until episode 230. Lyrics English Love is a thrill, shock, and suspense Relying on unseen forces... Powerfully without locking up the heart's door... Powerfully... Maybe I was giving you pain Similar to what I've felt Without thinking about what gave me pain,what I feared I feared facing the complicated truth This love is thrill, shock, suspense Even if I try to scatter doubt in the blue winds I was unable to carry the burden with This small chest Without locking up the heart's door Even if I must carry more anxiety and doubt As I continue on Perhaps I was being carried by a soft love I noticed when I lost the small warmth Now I begin to see The depth of your feelings The correct things, straight things You've shown those to me This love is thrill, shock, suspense The time that both of us overlooked Was useless I won't make them into scars I've finally found the answer Memories with you will continue to live Quietly inside me -looking for exit to escape- You've already seen it Just giving up, There's nothing fragile to protect... This love is thrill, shock, suspense Running away from you and myself, Where I got to was nowhere, I won't need ways to escape anymore Because I found out No matter how much tears are shed, Nothing will collapse Rōmaji Koi wa thrill, shock, suspense Mienai chikara tayori ni... Kokoro no tobira tozasazu ni Tsuyoku...tsuyoku... Watashi ga kanjiteita toge o kimi ni no onaji you ni Ataeteita no kamo shirenakatta Nani ni kokoro o itamete nani ni obieteita no ka ki ni mo tomezu Motsureteku futari no shinjitsu ni mukiau no ga kowakatta This love is thril, shock, suspense Mayoi o aoi kaze ni chirasou toshite mo Kakaekirezu ni ita yo Kono chiisana mune ni wa Kokoro no tobira tozasazu ni Tsugi e to susumu arata na fuan to mayoi o Kakaeteshimaisou ni natte mo Yawarakasugiru ai nidakareteita yo Kitto nakushite ki ga tsuita yo Chiisana nukumori ima ni natte ne Kimi no omoi no fukasa ga miesou de Machigatteinai mono ya massugu na mono o Itsumo miseteitekureta n da ne This love is thrill, shock, suspense Futaritomo ni sugoshita jikan o Mou muda na hibi datta nante Kizu ni nanka shinai yo Mitsuketa yo ano hi no kotae Kimi to no kizamareta kiokutachi wa Kokoro no dokoka de shizuka ni ikizuitekuyo -looking for exit to escape- Kimi ha tokku ni mieteita n da ne Kowareyasukute mamoru mono nante nai to Akirameteta dake datta to... This love is thrill, shock, suspense Kimi kara watashi kara subete kara mo Nigete tadori tsuiteta no wa Dokodemo nai tokoro datta Mou nigemichi wa iranai yo Tatoe namida o nagashita toshite mo Watashi mo nanimo kowarenai to shitta kara Kanji 恋はスリル、ショック、サスペンス 見えない力便りに 心の扉閉ざさずに 強く…　強く… 私が感じていた刺を君にも同じように 与えていたのかもしれなかった 何に心を痛めて何に怯えていたのか気にも止めず 縺れてく二人の真実に向き合うのが恐かった This love is thrill, shock, suspense 迷いを青い風に散らそうとしても 抱えきれずにいたよ この小さな胸には 心の扉閉ざさずに 次へと進む新たな不安と迷いを 抱えてしまいそうになっても 柔らかすぎる愛に抱かれていたよ きっと失くして気がついたよ 小さな温もり今になってね 君の想いの深さが見えそうで 間違っていないものや真直ぐなものを いつも見せていてくれたんだね This love is thrill, shock, suspense 二人共に過ごした時間を もう無駄な日々だったなんて 傷になんかしないよ 見つけたよ　あの日の答え 君と刻まれた記憶たちは 心のどこかで静かに息づいてくよ looking for exit to escape 君はとっくに見えていたんだね 壊れやすくて守るものなんてないと 諦めてただけだったと… This love is thrill, shock, suspense 君から私から全てからも 逃げて辿り着いてたのは どこでもない所だった もう逃げ道はいらないよ たとえ涙を流したとしても 私も何も壊れないと知ったから Category:Opening Themes